An idyllic source for generating rotational motion or mechanical energy to generate electrical energy remains an elusive goal. HEP (Hydro-Electric Power) requires the construction of massive structures in waterways and rivers to provide the requisite fluid energy to be transformed into rotational motion by a turbine to drive a generator, thus disrupting marine life and precious water resources for those relying on such waterways and rivers.
Nuclear power can generate enormous electrical energy and can serve vast population segments. However, the impact of a nuclear meltdown on the environment and nearby residents can be catastrophic. Coal energy can fill some void, but is highly polluting of the environment.
Gasoline motors are commonly used as the prime mover of an electric generator in a hybrid automobile. Electric automobiles use a bank of batteries to power the electric motors and the bank of batteries has to be re-charge for continue operation.
The present invention has none of the prior art disadvantages and is a system that uses an electromagnetic force field to produce linear motion to a system of hinged levers connected to a ratcheting system that can provide rotational motion that can be harnessed for producing electricity.
A wrecking yard uses an extremely powerful electromagnet device that creates a powerful electric field through the application of electricity to a coil for moving heavy pieces of metal from one place to another. A magnet has two poles: “north and south”. The north end of one magnet will attract the south end of another magnet. The north ends of two magnets will repel each other (and similarly, the south end of one magnet will repel the south end of another magnet).
The electromagnetic field in a coil circuit can be increased thousands of times by increasing the number of turns of the enameled magnetic copper wire (coil), where the voltage source remains the same.